


Yours and Mine

by 2Loverz



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Loverz/pseuds/2Loverz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Confessions need to be made</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours and Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Star Trek fic, please bare with me if I wrote something stupid. :)

Jim asked Spock to be in his quarters at 1900 hours, he wanted to have dinner with him. Nothing unusual, they often had dinner together and would play a game or two of chess after that. But on this special day Jim planned more than playing some chess.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

"Come on in" Jim answered the knocking on his door, he looked up and saw Spock entering his quarters which immediately put a huge smile on his face. He just can't stop doing that around Spock, involuntary the corners of his mouth would curl into smile; no matter where they are. It would be a miracle if noone picked up on that yet.

"Captain"

"Jim. Please. We're in private, addressing me this formal isn't necessary" he gently said.

"Jim" Spock nods, and it again makes Jim smile.

"Great. Our dinner should arrive in an hour. Why don't we sit down, talk and have a drink until then?" Jim suggested.

Spock nods, “Very well, I think that would be nice”, then goes for the table to take a chair and have a seat, but before he can even make a move Kirk takes his hand and leads him to the more comfy area of his quarters- his bed.

When Spock notices where Jim leads him he freezes shortly, but doesn't really stop.

"Cap...Jim" Spock's face clearly filled with an expression of irritation.

"Yes, Spock?" Jim asked.

When Spock didn't react Jim kept dragging him to his bed. Irritation aside, Spock followed Jim like a puppy.

When Jim sat down he patted the space next to him. "Why don't you sit down, Spock? This is way more comfortable than the chair", he smiles, and they both know these chairs are damn comfortable. So what is it that Jim wanted, Spock still was clueless, but he finally sat down- much to far away from him for Jim's taste, so Jim just scooted closer.

"Jim...I..." and isn't that just fine, the Vulcan suddenly started stuttering. Since when he does he stutter and since when does his captain has this effect on him? He did fine controlling his emotions, not showing them, but around Jim he was always a little different. He felt drawn to him, he never told anyone, perhaps didn't even confess it to himself, but he knew it was there.

"Spock, have I ever told you how glad I am to have you as XO? Seriously the best first officer in the star fleet. So many envy me, that they don't have you in their team, on board of their ship, as their first officer. But I don't share, so they can't have you", Spock swallowed hard at that last sentence, was it evidently something that could be interpreted in more than one way, in a more personal than business way. Spock isn't submissive by nature, but he felt a feeling rise, a feeling that told him he liked that, to be Jim's- in every way Jim wanted him to be his. That Jim owned him, completely. He felt safe with Jim. It was a quiet weird feeling for Spock, since this was so completely against his Vulcan nature, but it was too strong to fight it; any longer.

Spock knew he was good at what he was doing, at his job, but somehow it stirred up something inside his stomach to hear those words from his commanding officer, from his captain- from Jim; his friend Jim. He blushed at Kirk's words, "Thank you, Jim" it was almost a whisper, "and I am glad to serve on board this ship, under your command". And is that a smile tucking at the edges of Spock's lips? If you ask Jim, it totally is, and he gives him one in return.

Then Jim laid his hand upon Spock's and begun to trace patterns over the back of it. This action took Spock by surprise, he sucked in a deep breath and his eyes fluttered shut. He was struggling more and more.

"But you know what?" Jim inquired.

Spock just shook his head at that, no.

"I'm even more glad to get to call you my friend", the touches of Jim's fingers over Spock's hand getting softer. Gentle sure caresses that made Spock's head spin.

"I...uh...too am glad, to call you my friend" he released the breath he didn't even noticed he was holding, "Jim", and yes, that came out nearly as a moan, and it made Jim shudder.

Spock didn't notice much more, too out if already by Jim caressing his hand the way he did, and the next thing he felt was Jim's hand cupping his cheek, two brown eyes staring at him, intently and ever so soft.

"Spock..." Jim breathed, so close to Spock's face they shared the same breath, Spock momentarily closed his eyes at that. It's too much right now, he needed a moment to calm himself down. When he reopened his eyes, Jim still was looking at him and he saw something more in his eyes. He saw something he only ever heard of and he never thought it really could be shown in eyes, but clearly he just was being proved otherwise; what he saw in Jim's eyes was: LOVE. He couldn't describe it any other way. He didn't know what it was supposed to look like, but he knew that's what it was.

 As if sensing what Spock was thinking he again gave him that ever so famous smile he only ever gave Spock.

"Jim"

"Shhh" Jim silenced him with a finger laid on his lips. Spock just kept looking at him, he wasn't exactly clueless as to where this was going, but he also wasn't sure either- it was too much right now. Of course he's heard things, read things, but he never expected to find himself in this kind of situation, much less with Jim, his captain.

"You're beautiful" Jim said, tracing the lines of the Vulcan's lips with his fingertips, "most gorgeous thing I've ever seen" Spock knows not to take it literal, knows humans sometimes have weird ways of expressing things, such as adoration, so he just goes with it.

"You know how often I just lay there or sit somewhere and think of you, even on the bridge my thoughts ever so often drift away?" Spock shakes his head, he didn't know. Jim continued, "That I think of what would it be like to spend more time with you? Private time, and really get to know you...inside out". Ok, that last part definitely came out as what one could call a moan.

Jim's finger now was wandering all over Spock's face, tracing along his jaw, his nose, his eyelids and his eybrows before he let them slide to Spock's ears. "I really like them", he said, meaning Spock's ears, “I read Vulcans have sensetive ears, is that true?”

"Mister Spock?" Jim inquired after Spock didn't react on what he just said and Spock only noded.

"Magnificent" Jim smiled and moved his mouth to Spock's ear.

At the first touch of Jim's tongue to his ear Spock's hand flew to Jim's arm, gripping it tight. Jim made a mmmm'ing noise in the back of his throat while he kept his mouth and tongue working it's magic on Spock's ear.

He gently sucked on the lobe and then licked up along the shell right to the pointy tip and nibbled softly on it, he then made a short pause and blew soft air right against Spock's ear and whispered, "and you know what else?", Spock shook his head again, "I love you" and that was it for Spock; Jim playing with his ear and his confession made him fall apart. He begun to shudder and the grip on Jim's arm tightened and a loud moan, Jim's name, erupted from his throat and slipped through his lips.

It took Spock awhile before he regained his composure and eased the grip on Jim's arm, before he let go of it completely. "I'm sorry" he nodded towards Jim's arm, just to be greeted with a smile and a nod; 'it's fine I understand'.

 "So..." Spock begun, "that was a rather interesting experience".

 "Indeed it was, Spock", Jim said, "an experience you might want to repeat and perhaps other kinds of experiences?". He knew he was forward, knew this didn't have to mean anything, but it meant something for him and he also knew Vulcans are serious about such things, they don't fuck around. But there was the chance, wasn't there?

"With you, Jim?" Spock asked a little uncertain, like Jim just telling him he loves him wouldn't mean anything and Jim would go to the next one in a minute.

Jim gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Of course with you, silly". And that's when Spock noticed they haven't even shared a kiss yet, not a human kiss anyway, and Jim tracing Spock's hand with his fingers was like a Vulcan kiss, and right this moment that was nothing that Spock wanted more than to kiss Jim, to feel his lips against his own.

"Can I...can I get a real kiss?" he asked Jim and he was sure he was blushing.

Jim beamed at himand leaned in slowly, and it was like a jolt of energy rushed through both of their bodies the first moment their lips collided. It was a soft gentle caress of two pairs of beautiful lips against each other, which soon grew into a heated feverish kiss, in which also tongues and teeth were involved passionately.

Their foreheads rested against each other, after the kiss slowly winded down, they were nipping at each others lips, since they couldn't stop it entirely.

"You know what would make me even gladder, Spock?"

"No, Jim, what?"

"If you were mine"

"I am yours, Jim. Have always been and will always be yours. I love you!"

Jim couldn't hold back a huge grin that spread acoss his face and couldn't help to kiss his Vulcan again.

“Oh and, by the way, Spock”

Spock looked at him.

“Happy Valentines Day”.

Also Spock smiled now, “Happy Valentines Day to you, too, Jim.”


End file.
